Regardless of Their Actions
by GraceForever
Summary: Ahsoka's thought to be dead, Anakin gets a new Padawan, a new Sith terrorizes the Jedi order, and Lux is just... Lux. Read to find out more! Conclusion to Regardless of the Rules and Regardless of the Consequences
1. Just A Dream

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

"_Master, help!" Ahsoka screamed._

"_Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled, but it was too late._

_She was pulled onto an enemy ship. As the ship flew away, it exploded._

Anakin woke up in a cold sweat. Even after 2 years, he still had nightmare about the day Ahsoka, his Padawan, had died. Ventress had rigged her ship to explode, and she had been completely destroyed. He thought about her often.

Ahsoka had been a big part of his life. She was almost always cheerful, and she wasn't afraid to risk herself for others. She had been an amazing person.

Anakin sighed, then closed his eyes. He had to get some sleep, or he'd miss his briefing with the council in the morning. And that would be a problem.

* * *

"You are ready, Darth Sinace?"

"Yes, Master."

"And what is your mission?"

"To destroy the Jedi."

"There is a Jedi orbiting Drongar. Go there and dispose of her."

"It shall be done."

Sinace bowed to Darth Tyranus and went to prepare for the coming battle. She went to her command ship, the Devastator. She had named to warn her enemies, and keep them away.

"Orders, Lady Sinace?" her captain asked.

"Jump to Drongar."

The crew that manned her ship was human. She didn't care for droids, as they couldn't do anything right. A few of them were female, but the majority of her officers were male, as they were, apparently, the dominant race.

Around Sinace, the stars turned into blue streaks as they entered hyperspace. Normally, someone would be nervous on their first mission, but she wasn't. She knew she could beat any opponent. Jedi were weak, to not use emotion, and easy to overcome. Sinace wasn't worried.

* * *

"General, several separatist ships have entered the system and seem to be preparing to attack."

The general, Barriss Offee, sighed. "So much for a rest. Commander, reinforce the shields and prepare for battle."

"Yes, sir."

The commander ran off to give orders, and Barriss looked out at the approaching frigates. Something didn't feel right about this, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Something felt familiar, she just didn't know what.

* * *

**So, here's the first chapter of the conclusion! The first of the last! I hope you all find this, because it would suck if you didn't and you missed out, because this is where everything happens!**

**Not to give too much away,you should expect battles, captures, confrontation, love-hate relationships and visits from all your favourite characters from the TV series, which starts up again NEXT WEEK!  
**

**So, yeah, hope you enjoy! Review, Subscribe, Favourite, whatever. I don't care, so long as SOMEONE reads it.  
**

**-GraceForever  
**


	2. No Remorse

**Chapter 2: No Remorse**

Sinace's clothes were black as night. There was a top that ended above her belly button, with tight black pants, a silver choker and several black bracelets just above her elbow.

"Captain, prepare a boarding party."

"Yes, Milady."

Sinace used the force to find who the General leading this attack was. When she reopened her eyes, she smiled. "Well, well, well! It's been a long time, hasn't it, Barriss. A knight now? How impressive. But it won't be enough. I am better!"

* * *

"They've breached our defenses!"

"We're being boarded!"

The bridge was in chaos. All the shield generators had been destroyed, as well as the engines, life support and hyperdrive.

"Prepare for battle!" Barriss yelled. "They're coming!"

A crash sounded, then a bang and sounds of blaster fire. Everyone on the bridge took a defensive position, preparing for the onslaught.

There was a tense silence. They heard the droids coming, the yells of the clones in their path. But none of them said a word. They stood there, listening to their heartbeats.

A crash sounded, and the door opened. Dozens of droids marched in, far outnumbering the clones.

"Open fire!" Barriss told her troops. They would be lucky to survive this.

* * *

After the droids had gone in, Sinace walked in, a black cloak hiding her features. This caught Barriss' attention. She came towards her, wondering who she was.

When she reached her, Sinace flung off her cloak, leaving the anticipated reaction. Barriss backed up in denial.

"It's not possible!" she muttered, looking in her eyes.

"Ahsoka?"

Sinace smirked. "Hello Barriss."

"What are you doing here? How is this possible?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Ahsoka-"

"Don't call me that! Ahsoka is dead!" she paused, straightening. "I am Darth Sinace."

"No! Please, don't do this. This isn't you!"

"Yes, it is. This, Barriss, is who I truly am. I am no longer a fool like you Jedi, denying true power."

"You will not kill me. I am your friend."

"You're right. I'm not going to kill you. I have other plans."

"You will never capture me!" Barriss and Sinace raised their lightsabers and Sinace attacked with so much strength she nearly overpowered the young knight with one blow.

Overcoming her surprise, Barriss pushed back, but did not have it in her to hurt her former friend. She knew she must, but she just couldn't bring herself to strike the blow to end her life.

Sinace showed none of that remorse, pushing harder, making Barriss retreat to the defensive.

"Ahsoka, you don't have to do this! Just drop the weapon and come home!"

"I told you already", Sinace snarled. "My name is Sinace. And I don't need a home. All I need is revenge."

And with that statement, she brought her lightsaber down once more, using the force to triple her strength, knocking the young Jedi down. Before Barriss could do anymore, Sinace brought the hilt of her lightsaber down on her head, and she saw no more.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**This doesn't apply to all of you, but I just want you to know something. Fanfiction is not my only life. I have other things I have to do sometimes, and I can't update all the times. Please don't pester me with a bunch of reviews telling me to "UPDATE OR ELSE". It doesn't make me want to update.  
**

**So, thanks to all my awesomepic crazy ninja peeps who reviewed and subscribed, you guys rock. I'll update soon.**

**Sincerely, GraceForever  
**


	3. The Old And The New

**Chapter 3: **

When Barriss awoke, she was in an unfamiliar ship. She was in a containment unit that held her hands above her head and her feet off the ground. In seconds, she remembered the fight she had had with… she didn't know what to call her. Ahsoka, Darth Sinace, neither seemed quite right. She wasn't Ahsoka anymore, but it didn't seem right to call her by Sith name.

As she thought, Sinace entered. "Comfortable, my 'guest'?" she mocked.

Barriss didn't answer. She knew she was being baited, so she kept quiet.

"Not too talkative, are you, my old friend? Well, you'll talk soon enough. Don't worry, I'll bring you some company soon".

And with that, she left again, leaving Barriss to wonder what she meant by that.

* * *

News was sweeping the galaxy. There was a new Sith assassin, capturing Jedi. She had already captured Jedi Knight Barriss and Padawan Jinx. No one knew where she'd strike next. It could be anywhere. Her name was Sinace, or at least, that's what they called her. They couldn't give a description, those that saw her, for she wore a dark cloak. She was virtually invisible to them. Even if she came to Coruscant, she could walk around without a challenge. And that worried the Jedi even more.

"She could walk up to the Jedi Temple, or the Senate, and slaughter the heart of the republic. Or, at least, that's what everyone seems to think", Obi-Wan said to Anakin.

"Master, the chances of that are a million to one. Besides, we've got a hundred Jedi, not counting Padawans and Younglings. She wouldn't make it out alive."

"Even though, I hope your mission to apprehend her is a success. She has captured a few already, and if she captures anymore-".

"Don't worry, Master. I'll catch that Sith and free the others".

"Sir!" Captain Rex ran over. "I've just received word. Another Jedi has been captured!"

* * *

Sinace stalked around, impatient. It had taken long enough to capture those three. Now she only had to wait for them to send a Jedi or two to try and save them, and she could kill all of them. They probably wouldn't send a Padawan, so even if they sent a Master, he'd be alone. And if it was someone she used to know, it would be all the easier.

Sinace went to check on the prisoners. The last one had been a Padawan she had known in her days of weakness, named Omar. He had just regained consciousness.

As she walked in, both Padawans looked up.. It was the first time Jinx and his friend Omar had not seen their captor, and looked confused.

"Ahsoka? What are you doing here?" Jinx asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead, Ahsoka?" Omar asked.

Ahsoka spun on him. "Don't call me that! My name is Sinace, Darth Sinace! Ahsoka Tano was weak. She is dead!"

Omar shook his head. "But you WERE Ahsoka. You saved my life and many besides. You're a Jedi Knight who, reportedly, died in an explosion."

"I am no Jedi! I am Sith. I would rather die", her voice took a calm, yet scary, note, "than be a Jedi."

* * *

Anakin stood in the Council Chambers as they gave him permission to depart on his mission. It was quiet for a moment, but Obi-Wan spoke first.

"Anakin, the Council has been discussing something and we have all agreed."

"Take a new Padawan, you will, Skywalker." Yoda said.

Anakin couldn't believe it They were trying to replace Ahsoka with a new Padawan!

"But Masters", he protested, "I don't want another Padawan."

Windu silenced his protests. "Nonsense, Skywalker. We have already chosen your new apprentice. Lexa, come in."

A young human girl entered. She looked about 16 years old, and had blonde hair. Lexa looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"Skywalker, you will teach Lexa what you can. I'm sure you'll do a fine job."

Anakin couldn't resist. "As good as I did with Ahsoka?"

Windu brushed that off. "Isn't it time to go, Skywalker?"

Anakin sighed. "Yes, Masters. Come on, Lexa."

She was a energetic youngling, reminding him of Ahsoka. He sighed again as they left the Chambers. Lexa frowned.

"Is something wrong, Master?"

"No, everything's fine. I just don't think you should come on this mission. You're not ready. You need more experience before taking down a Sith."

Lexa looked disappointed, but nodded. "As you wish, Master." She seemed respectful, almost too much so, but Anakin was glad. She wasn't anything like Ahsoka. That would help him with his grief. Not to forget, but to move on.

"You'll stay on the comlink, though. We'll be in constant communication, just in case…" Anakin trailed off as his mind fed him image after image of his failure.

Lexa nodded. "Of course, Master. Could you excuse me? I'd like to visit an old friend from my home planet."

Anakin nodded. "Alright, go ahead. Who's this old friend?"

"His name is-"

* * *

**Oh, sorry, that's all the time we have for today! Tune in later to find out who it is! Free bag of virtual halloween to everyone who guesses it! Good luck!**

**Sorry for taking so long, but it's coming to the end of term, which means study study study and test test test! I'm kinda tired, so if i sound totes cray cray blame it on staying up to trick or treat!  
**

**Gangnam Style! BimDaDimDaDimBaDimDaDimBaBim ! Awesomepic! Who can do that dance?  
**

**Also, there's a poll of my bio page about your favourite season of Clone Wars, so please vote!  
**

**Everyone excited about the 3 NEW STAR WARS MOVIES? I know you are, but if you didn't know, George Lukas retired and sold Star Wars to DISNEy hor over 4 billion dollars, and they're making a 7th 8th and 9th movie!  
Excitement!  
**

**So, yeah, review, my crazy ninjas peoples! Next chaoter will be up THIS WEEKEND! XDXDXDXD  
**

**PS I couldnt think of a name for the chapter, so i called it unnamed. tell me what to name it and have your name chosen! lol awesome!  
**


	4. Lux, Of Course!

**Chapter 4: Lux, of course!**

"His name is Lux Bonteri."

Anakin stopped breathing. So much for not being reminded of Ahsoka. "How do you know Lux Bonteri?"

"He's from my home planet, Onderon. My mother got me out of there before it became a Separatist planet. Lux is one of a few others I connected with from there. He was a friend of my mothers."

"Well, you run along, then. Don't be too late."

"Yes, Master."

Lexa ran off to where they kept the speeders, and Anakin sighed again. This would be harder than he thought.

* * *

"Hey, Lux!" Lexa said to her friend.

"Oh hello, Lexa. How are you?" Lux let her in and they sat down in the living room.

"Great! I've been made a Padawan!"

"Really? That's really cool, Lex. Who's your new Master?"

"His name's Anakin."

Lux raised his eyebrows. "Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yeah, that's him. He seems really sad, though. I don't think he wants a Padawan."

"He hasn't ever wanted a Padawan. He had one, though. Once."

"He mentioned an Ahsoka in the Council Chambers."

"Ahsoka Tano. A good friend. But I'm afraid he blames himself."

"What happened?"

"She died. Captured and tortured for days. By the time he got there, she was already gone. There wasn't even a body to bury."

"Oh." Lexa looked downcast. "That must have hurt."

"It did. It hurt a lot of people. At her funeral, there was hundreds of people mourning."

"You were one of them."

"I was in the hospital. The attack came when I was with her. Right in this apartment, or what used to be here."

"There used to be a different building? What took out the apartments?"

"Asajj Ventress. She had a grudge against us for making her look like a fool. So she nearly killed me, and took Ahsoka. I would be dead, if Anakin hadn't used the force to move the rubble."

Lexa looked in his eyes. "You blame yourself, don't you?"

Lux looked down. "It was. She fell trying to protect me. If she had let me go, she'd still be here."

"You loved her a lot, didn't you?" Her eyes fell on a silver bracelet, a band with several emeralds embedded in it. "Was that hers?"

He nodded. "I gave it to her for her eighteenth birthday, just moments before she-".

A chime from the clock sounded, startling them. Looking up, Lexa saw the time.

"Oh, it's getting late. Master Skywalker made me promise to be back before too long."

Lux walked her to the door. "It was nice to see you again, Lux."

Then Lexa did something completely unexpected. She moved forward and kissed Lux full on the lips. He was surprised, but made no move to stop it.

When she moved back, she murmured "for luck" and was gone. Lux stood there still, in shock. What had just happened?

* * *

Anakin was just about to leave when Lexa showed up to say goodbye.

"Sorry I'm late, Master, I lost track of time."

"It doesn't matter. Now, while I'm gone, you should work on your studies and do some meditating."

"Yes Master."

They went over everything else, and Anakin went onto the Twilight, his ship.

* * *

Sinace paced the bridge. She was impatiently waiting for the Jedi to arrive. What was taking them so long? Surely they wanted their Jedi back. She knew they would come eventually, but this was taking so long.

"Sir, a small ship has come out of hyperspace nearby."

Sinace smirked.

"Should I open fire?"

"No, let them think we do not see them. I will take care of the Jedi fool."

"Yes, Sir." The officer walked back to his post.

Sinace felt a familiar force signature. "So, my old Master, you're the one who has been sent to kill me." She said to herself. "Perfect. I've been looking forward to this."

Sinace turned on her heel and strode towards the prison block.

* * *

Anakin docked at an emergency airlock. Hoping he wouldn't be noticed, he crept down the corridors to the detention area, where the prisoners were being kept. Barriss was unconscious, but Jinx and Omar looked up when he entered. Relief was clear on their faces.

"Master Jedi!" Omar said. He seemed to have something to say, but Jinx shouted, at that moment, "Look Out!"

Anakin spun just in time and brought up his lightsaber to stop a red saber from ending his life. As he pushed the Sith back, he looked in her eyes and gasped.

"Ahsoka?"

At this she bristled and attacked even more viciously.

"Ahsoka, it's me. It's okay, you don't have to fight me. It's that Sith scum Sinace you have to watch out for."

"You just don't get it, do you?" she said with a thrust at his heart.

"I am Sinace."

Anakin shook his head in denial. "No. No, that's not possible."

Sinace smirked and fought even harder. Anakin barely brought his lightsaber up in time, not wanting to hurt her. He got a cut to the arm, and staggered back, towards the door. But the fight went on. Sinace didn't miss a beat, not stopping to take a breath.

For Anakin, this was the hardest fight of his life. He didn't want to hurt her, but she didn't seem to share his sentiment. Her strikes only became more unhinged and she became more dangerous. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Anakin moved towards the door and flipped over her, deactivating his lightsaber and running. He had to get a message to Coruscant, before she caught up. Anakin also managed to deactivate all the scanners that detected incoming ships, though he didn't have much time.

* * *

**So, the bag of Virtual Halloween candy goes to... **_AhsokaGeek_**_! Great guess!_ **

**Thanks to **_Fidgeymugato_** for the chapter name for chapter 3. You rock!  
**

**So, crazy ninja peoples, thanks for reading! Please review!  
**

**-GraceForever  
**


	5. Anxious Thoughts

**Chapter 5: Anxious Thoughts**

Lexa was walking towards her quarters when her comlink beeped on her Master's frequency. She pressed the button and his voice blared out, full of anxiety and worry."

"Lexa, I need your help. Sinace, she's Ahsoka and I-." A light saber activated and the message stopped. Lexa tried to contact her Master, but there was no reply.

Lexa ran for the Council Chambers. When she burst in, the entire Council looked up, distracted from whatever they were discussing.

"Master Skywalker; he's in trouble!"

Obi-Wan spoke first. "What happened?"

Lexa held up her comlink. "He sent me a message." She replayed the message for the entire Council.

"If indeed Ahsoka, this is, than Skywalker, be able to defeat her, will not."

"I say we should send Master Kenobi and Padawan Lexa to apprehend her." Master Mundi put in. The other Masters nodded and agreed.

"You will leave tomorrow. And remember, Padawan", Master Windu added, "You must stop Sinace at all costs."

Lexa knew that to mean she was dismissed, and walked out, to the speeders. She had to tell Lux. It was only right that he knew.

* * *

Lux had only just got home when Lexa showed up. She banged on the door and he let her in, wondering what she was doing here at this time of day.

"Lux, we need to talk", she said, blunt as always.

Lux thought it might be about the last time they had seen each other, but was in no way prepared for what came next.

"Anakin found Ahsoka."

Lux almost died of shock. Ahsoka was alive? How was this possible? But as she said the next part, his hope nearly died and was replaced with sadness.

"She's Darth Sinace."

Lux could feel the pain from the day he lost her, as if being crushed all over again. It was like thinking someone was someone only to find out they weren't who you thought they were. Wha hope was left? The was no coming back from the Dark Side.

Lexa continued talking. "Master Kenobi and I are leaving at dawn tomorrow to stop her."

Grief-stricken, Lux nodded. "I'm in."

Lexa looked apologetic. "Sorry, but I can't bring you. I'm not to bring any civilians in the line of fire."

"Your Master would bring me. He knows I could save her." Lux played his cards. Lexa wanted to impress her Master, that much was clear.

Lexa hesitated. "I know you'd be able to help, but-".

"We could leave tonight, by ourselves. The sooner, the better."

Lexa was silent, weighing the good against the consequences. She swallowed, then nodded. "We can take the ship that's being prepped. You just have to sneak onboard."

"Too easy" was his reply.

* * *

Lexa tried to get some sleep, but in the end, she just meditated. She was too nervous for anything else.

When it was dusk, she wore her cloak and walked towards the launch platform. She was almost there when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she looked into the face of Obi-Wan. "Good evening, Padawan", he said kindly. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep. Just walking around", Lexa lied, hoping he wouldn't notice. He didn't. He seemed to be thinking about something else. She let her guard down. This, he noticed.

"Is something wrong, Lexa?"

"Oh, nothing. Just- nothing", she replied hastily.

He seemed to be trying to read her thoughts, but must have failed, for he said "I'm worried about him, too, but Anakin will be fine. He's been in worse."

Lexa almost sighed with relief. "Of course, Master. I'm just gonna get some fresh air before going back to bed."

"Go on, then. Oh, and good luck."

Lexa's mind raced. Good luck? What was that supposed to mean?

Clearing her thoughts, she nodded and ran off. When she reached her destination, she told the guards standing nearby she was just ensuring everything was in perfect condition. She went aboard and found Lux standing there, waiting for her.

"Why are you standing out in the open? You could have been seen!" she criticized. Lux just laughed.

"Let's go", he said.

As they went into hyperspace, Lexa looked gratefully at her friend. She was grateful he was there with her.

* * *

**So, who saw the new clone wars episodes? I was really angry for the first part, when Steela kisses Lux, but by the end, I was almost in tears. I think Lux and Ahsoka should have kissed, but it was a good mini series. The Gathering was really good, too. Ahsoka rocks in everything, doesn't she? I hope they bring Lux into the season again. He needs more screen time.  
**

**So, THREE BAGS of virtual halloween candy for whoever guesses what happens next! Yeah, that's right, 3.  
**

**Crazy ninja peoples, you all rock. I hope you all like this story, because I find it neat that other people read what I write. I really appreciate all the reviews this week. It's been insanely awesome, and I'm glad to have been favourited by so many of you. Thank you so much for making this worth it! 33  
**

**-GraceForever**


	6. Invisible Hands

**Chapter 6: Invisible Hands**

They docked at an airlock, unnoticed by the Separatist frigate. It seemed that her Master had taken out all the radar and sensors, so they were virtually invisible.

Lexa turned to Lux. "You go down to the detention area and release the prisoners. I'll find Sinace- I mean, Ahsoka."

Lux nodded and ran off down another corridor. Lexa took a deep breath, than went the way of the bridge. Sinace would surely be there.

Lightsaber in hand, she crept towards the enemy. If she was found, Sinace would be prepared for battle, and this was already hard enough. She found the bridge, and snuck a glance. The Sith Lady was in there, alright, ordering the crew around. But her presence didn't go unnoticed. Sinace seemed to feel her through the force, and turned. Lexa pulled back, but it was too late; the damage had been done.

"Sound the alarm!" Sinace commanded. "And lock down the prison block. We have intruders."

Lexa was already running, but she couldn't outmatch the Sith. Sinace charged her with a lightsaber in hand and Lexa darted around the corners. But ships didn't go on forever, and Lexa found herself at a dead end. There were two doors. Only one of them led somewhere. The other would also be a dead end. But Lexa didn't have much time. She went left.

It was the long room. Even as she locked the door, two twin lightsabers cut through and there was nowhere to go, not even a vent to climb into. She was trapped.

Lexa activated her lightsaber. "Come on, Lux", she said to herself as the door fell open. "Hurry up".

She was in ready stance when Sinace charged her, but was in no way prepared for her older, more experienced opponent. Ahsoka fought with an anger Lexa had never seen before, yet there was a rhythm to it. It would have been amazing to see had it not been a probable weapon of Lexa's doom.

The fight was no contest. Lexa was inexperienced on the battlefield, and Sinace had been trained for taking down Jedi Knights and Master. But she held her own for a little while, defending against the blows that would probably killed her. But then something strange happened. As their blades met, they looke din each other's eyes. It couldn't have lasted more than a second, but Lexa saw something. Were those… memories? Ahsoka's memories?

She saw Master Plo taking Ahsoka to a ship, bringing her before the Council. Ahsoka was training with other younglings now. Then flash forward as she was told she would become Padawan to the Chosen One. Ahsoka met Anakin, she saved his life. There were a few other missions, then Ahsoka stood laughing with someone she knew. "Was Lux… smiling? She hadn't seen Lux smile in years. She saw them fighting side by side, being captured and tortured together, escaping, and then they kissed. Lux and Ahsoka had been in love? She didn't see that coming.

Then the vision grew dark. Ahsoka was being tortured. She was screaming Lux's name, and it was so painful. Then she was brought before Dooku. There, it ended.

Lexa wasn't sure what the former Jedi had seen, but it was a sure guess she had seen Lexa kiss Lux, seeing as her eyes burned with fresh hate. The lightsaber strokes became more vicious with every stroke. Lexa was done for. She couldn't even surrender.

But the pain was worse than death, for the Sith changed tactics and lifted her up in a force choke. Lexa pried at her neck, attempting to remove the invisible hands, but it was hopeless. Game over, she was done.

Then Lux burst in. As he looked at the scene playing out before him, his eyes grew angry.

"Put her down, Ahsoka!"

The pressure lessened, just a little bit, and Sinace yelled at him.

"My name is not Ahsoka! My name is Sinace!"

Lux stared for a second, then grew angry. "I mourned you! All this time, I thought you were dead! I still loved you, and you do this to yourself!"

Sinace dropped Lexa and ran at Lux, clutching her lightsaber. She stuck it in his stomach. When she pulled it out, he fell to the ground. But the entire time, there were tears in her eyes. Lexa, regaining her strength, grabbed her lightsaber and held them against Sinace's neck. Sinace didn't pay er any attention. She stared down in shock of what she had done.

At this point, Anakin arrived. He took in the scene unfolding before him and rushed to Lux's side. Lux didn't stir and Anakin turned to the Sith.

"Why, Sinace? He loved you. Didn't you know that? Didn't you love him?"

At this point, Ahsoka was crying. Lexa could see the tears threatening to escape. Then, a few soft words.

"I can help him".

They both looked at her, and Lexa spoke first. "What?"

"I can help. I can use the dark side to knit it back together, to save him.

Lexa looked at her Master, and he nodded.

"Let her try", he said. On the inside he hoped she could, for that meant was not all lost, that she could come back. For healing someone was a Jedi technique. Why, as a Sith, she knew the way, he didn't know, but he didn't care.

Ahsoka knelt by Lux and placed her hand over his wound. Then she closed her eyes, and, slowly, the wound began to close up. When it closed up, she opened her eyes, but Lux did not stir.

"I knew it was impossible", Lexa said softly.

"I'm not done yet", came Sinace's cutting voice, weaker than usual. She closed her eyes again, this time with her hand at his heart. Slowly, colour returned to his face. But as this happened, Sinace got paler. When she opened her eyes, she collapsed, completely exhausted from the effort, too weak to support herself. She lay on the floor, breathing heavily. But Lux was getting up, his eyes were open. He was alive, thanks to Ahsoka.

* * *

They put Sinace in the detention area until they decided what to do with her. Then they went to the bridge. The other three had gone to the bridge and taken over. They couldn't all fit on the ship Lexa and Lux had used.

After they had turned the ship around towards Coruscant, Lexa split off from the group. She had some questions for Ahsoka.

When she got there, she realized she didn't know what to say. The former Jedi was just sitting there. She wasn't crying, or yelling, or trying to break out. She just stared at the wall, deep in thought. She didn't seem like a Sith, not the ones Lexa had heard about. But she didn't' look like a Jedi, either. Lexa had no idea what she was. Ahsoka looked crushed, trampled on and broken. All Lexa could ask was "Why?"

For a while, she didn't respond. Lexa thought she didn't want to talk. But as she turned to leave, Ahsoka said "A lot".

* * *

**Here's chapter six! I know the story seems to be wrapping up quickly, but I'm also making the chapters longer instead of tiny, one-page-long like I have in the past.**

**Bags of candy go to (drum roll please) ... Fidgeymugato! Congratulations! Enjoy your virtual candy!  
**

**So? What do you think? Is Ahsoka gonna come back to the Dark Side? Is she gonna die? Is she gonna be locked up for the rest of her life? Only I know that! Awesomepic!  
**

**BTW, if I made a website, how many would check it out? It would have all my fanfictions, maybe I'd post other things too, like recipes for MOCKINGJAY CRACKERS! I made them today. They're really good! So, pleas eput in a revie wif you would check it out!  
**

**Thanks!  
**

**-GraceForever  
**


	7. Ahsoka's Revelation

**Chapter 7: Ahsoka's Revelation**

"A lot".

Ahsoka lifted her head as Lexa stared at her wide-eyed through the containment shield. The response had surprised her. She hadn't expected an answer.

Ahsoka stood up and started to pace the cell. "I grew up in a war. My training was mostly combat. Around me, my men would die. My friends. I could never stop it, no matter what. Too much death. And close friends, other Jedi, slowly disappearing, getting picked off one by one. Then I was captured. It happened a few times. They would torture me near the point of death, and let me heal just to hurt me worse. I started to despair. I slowly grew dark. Everyone thought I was dead. I nearly was, until Count Dooku offered me a spot as his next apprentice. I was desperate. I agreed."

Lexa was shocked, and looked at the ground, thinking. Ahsoka had gone through a lot. She couldn't imagine such pain. What if she grew dark, too? What would happen to her if she followed in Ahsoka's footsteps?

"Don't worry."

Lexa looked up again at the former Jedi.

"Not everyone becomes dark. Most don't. But if you fear it, it will consume you."

Ahsoka gave her a half smile, then said "Who are you, anyway? I mean, I've tried to kill you, like, three times, and I don't even know your name."

Lexa laughed. "My name is Lexa Storm."

Ahsoka smiled at the young girl. "You're a Padawan, right? Who's your Master?"

"Master Skywalker. I was assigned just yesterday."

Ahsoka looked thoughtful. "If you were assigned yesterday, why didn't you just come with him in the first place?"

Lexa cracked a smile. "He thought it was too dangerous. Is he always that overprotective? After all, who would know better than you?"

Ahsoka laughed. "Yes! He never let me do anything!"

The two girls laughed like old friends. Afterwards, neither knew quite what to say. Lexa liked Ahsoka. She didn't seem so bad. But what would happen to her now? She had captured three Jedi, tried to kill two others and a politician, and turned to the dark side. What would become of her? Prison? Execution? Or would the council pardon her of her crimes?

As she thought, a shadow fell upon her. Looking up, she saw Lux had entered.

"Hey, Lux", she said in greeting. Ahsoka looked up at him, completely terrified. Sensing the tension, Lexa got up and headed to the bridge. You didn't need to be a genius to know those two needed a minute alone.

* * *

**So, here's the seventh chapter! Yeah, I know what you're thinking: _Finally! Took her long enough!_ **

**So, crazy ninja peeps, whats up with u guys? A secial thank you to all you guys who read this. If you actually read this, can you do something for me? Put a random smiley face at the beginning, because im gonna keep track of who actually reads this just for fun!  
**

**Anyways, Enjoy!  
**

**-GraceForever  
**


	8. Transition

**Chapter 8: Transition**

Ahsoka didn't want to look up. It was too painful. Lux had come, and she couldn't tell what he was feeling. It was possible he had forgiven her, but he couldn't have, she hadn't even forgiven herself. She heard him call her name softly. "Ahsoka". She hadn't heard it in years.

When she looked up, their eyes met. When she looked, she knew he wasn't sure what to say or do. He was still insure whether or not he could fully trust her. Yet he seemed willing to take the chance. Lux still loved her. And as she felt this, she broke the gaze, and broke into tears. A moment later, the door opened and Lux entered, putting his arms around her as she cried. He didn't say anything. He still knew her well enough to know she would just deny whatever he said. Lux just let her cry. Ahsoka laid her head on his chest. She wished they could stay this way forever.

* * *

When Anakin found them later, they were both asleep. Lux's arms were around Ahsoka, and her head was on his chest. They seemed peaceful, so he didn't disturb them. He went to the main control room and found the other Jedi there, arguing with the council. They were arguing that she should be reinstated as a Jedi and helped to get over her inner darkness.

"She didn't hurt us", Barriss told the council. "If she was going to kill us, she would have done it on day one".

"She wasn't completely dark. She overcame it on her own", Anakin put in. "Most Jedi cannot say they have done that. It takes a powerful spirit to do that".

"We're fully aware of that. Master Windu told him. "But given the circumstances, it must be discussed".

"When you get back, talk, we will, about what will happen".

"Yes, Masters".

They cut the line. It was silent for only a moment.

"How is she?" Lexa asked Anakin.

Anakin motioned towards the detention area. "Sleeping. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her".

Lexa had a sudden thought. Would she be allowed to stay Anakin's Padawan if Ahsoka was welcomed back to the Order? Ahsoka would probably need all the help she could have. What if Lexa was pushed to the side or reassigned? She had a feeling Anakin would be the best Master for her. He had trained Ahsoka well enough to escape the dark side. Could he train her that well?

Lexa told herself it wouldn't matter if she was reassigned to a different Jedi Knight. Ahsoka was what mattered right then, her health mentally. It wouldn't be an easy transition.

* * *

**I am so sorry! I forgot to update ****but it's no excuse, so I won't make one! I'll be posting the rest of the story over the next few days, as my apology. Again, I'm so sorry. I'm being a bad writer.  
**

**-GraceForever  
**


	9. Stutter

**Chapter 9: Stutter**

They were nearly back at Coruscant now. Anakin was at the main controls, with Lexa as his co-pilot. They still had no idea what they were going to do with Ahsoka. It was killing him. What if they threw her in prison? Everyone made mistakes. If the council knew what had happened on Tatooine, what he had done… he'd be in a lot of trouble, too.

At that moment, Lux walked in, escorting Ahsoka, who looked absolutely terrified of everyone, of what they might say. But it seemed to help slightly when everyone greeted her with smiles.

"Hey, Ahsoka", Barriss welcomed her, as if nothing had ever changed.

Ahsoka answered with a shy smile, and stuttered out "I-I-I'm-ah-I".

"It's okay, Ahsoka. It'll all be okay". Anakin turned around in his chair. "It wasn't your fault".

"Yes, it was. I let fear control my actions. I allowed it to grow and turn me into something else. But that's not what I'm sorry about. I'm sorry I allowed it to hurt you all."

"What about you, Ahsoka? It hurt you too, didn't it?" Lexa asked her.

Ahsoka turned to her, than looked away. "Yes", she sighed. "But I won't deny it. Having that much power felt… good. In a weird way".

No one knew quite how to respond to that statement. None of them had ever had to before. Barriss tried to brush it off lightly. "Well, you've given it up now, so everything will be fine". But this time Ahsoka challenged her reply.

"Have I? Have I really? I mean, sure, I say that, but what do I know? I won't just change completely to who I used to be. That darkness is always going to be there, whether I like it or not. So do you really want me back armed with a lightsaber? Because there's a good chance I'll go insane and try to kill everyone in the temple. How long will I be able to resist it this time? A few years? I-I".

Ahsoka noticed her fists clenching, and half the screens in the control room broke. "I-I-I'm sorry". She turned and ran from the room. After a second's glance, Lux followed after her.

* * *

Ahsoka knew the ship like the back of her hand. There were many places the others would never find her. She hid her force signature so they couldn't sense her and sat down against the wall. She hugged her knees to her chest and felt utterly alone.

She sat in this way for hours, not crying or talking, just sitting there by herself. Why would anyone else want to be with her, anyways? She wasn't exactly great company.

"Hey".

Ahsoka didn't notice Lexa until she spoke. How long had she stood there? It mustn't have been long.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend what you said couldn't happen. There's a chance. But we're only trying to help. It will be hard to heal if you doubt yourself. Just give yourself a chance. You broke free of the dark side, didn't you? So give yourself a chance. You're not all bad".

Ahsoka took all that in. It sounded well thought-out, and true. And Lexa was right. She had to try.

Swallowing hard, she nodded and said "I'll try. I just- I'm just having trouble getting over it". She looked up at the girl. "Thank you, Lexa". The girl was a shining light in the darkness.

"Don't worry. We're all here to help. Especially Lux". The girl laughed. "Better hope the council doesn't figure it out. Barriss and the others probably won't tell, but they ARE pretty smart".

Suddenly, Ahsoka felt herself laughing along with Lexa, laughing with a girl she had nearly killed less than 24 hours ago. It wasn't because it was funny. She just really needed something to laugh at, a reason to be happy. How quickly things change.

* * *

**And here's chapter 9, soon to be followed by number ten! Enjoy, review and just be pretty chill!**

**-GraceForever  
**


	10. Amnesty

**Chapter 10: Amnesty**

They were just entering the Coruscant atmosphere when Ahsoka and Lexa re-entered the bridge. Lux stood up when they came in. "Where were you?" he exclaimed. "I looked everywhere!"

Ahsoka gave a half smile. "Not everywhere". Then she turned to everyone else. "Sorry for blowing up like that. I'll try harder not to be angry all the time".

Barriss embraced her friend. It surprised Ahsoka, but she hugged back.

The group landed at the Jedi Temple, and they all went straight to the council chambers, minus Lux.

When Ahsoka said goodbye to Lux, she seemed to be on the verge of tears again. Since her turn, she had been pretty emotional, and she was terrified of what the council would say. And it hurt to have to say goodbye to him, even for only a short while.

"Good luck", he told her. They embraced, and he whispered, in her ear "I love you". When he said this, her fear disappeared. Nothing could go wrong now, now that he had told her that.

Then he let go, and Ahsoka walked into the Jedi Temple.

* * *

"-So, I propose Ahsoka is granted amnesty and reinstated immediately as a Jedi". Anakin had just finished his report of the situation. Ahsoka tried not to worry, but it was difficult. Her entire life depended on this discussion.

All the Jedi Masters seemed thoughtful. Master Windu spoke first. "I agree that she seems to be back on the light side of the force. But what's to say she wouldn't go dark again?"

Ahsoka realized the question was meant for her and thought for a moment before answering. "There never is a guarantee. I know that darkness will always be there, no matter what. It's a part of me now. But I swear to you all I will never give up fighting against it".

They all exchanged looks. They didn't seem sure what to say. Finally, Master Plo broke the silence. "The council will deliberate. We'll call you back when we have decided".

They all went and, while they waited, Ahsoka changed out of the dark clothes that Darth Sinace had worn. She put on a mauve tank top and leggings. She felt more herself after that. The old clothes were just a reminder of what she had done. She threw them out immediately.

* * *

An hour or two later, the council called them back in. Ki Adi Mundi was the one who spoke.

"Ahsoka Tano, you are reinstated into the Order as a Jedi Knight".

Ahsoka was speechless. "Knight?"

Master Windu spoke again. "Yes, a Knight. You have far surpassed the rank of Padawan. You have been through more than some on this council".

Ahsoka bowed to the council. "Thank you, Masters", she said, beaming.

"One more thing, there is". Yoda put in. "Skywalker, forced another Padawan on you, we did. Lexa, you will be reassigned".

Lexa bowed her head. "Yes, Masters. To who will I be assigned to?"

"Ahsoka, would you take Lexa as your Padawan?" Obi Wan asked.

Ahsoka smiled. "I would love to".

Lexa was beaming now, too. "Thank you, Masters!"

They were dismissed from the council chambers shortly after the discussion.

* * *

Lexa was overjoyed to be assigned to Ahsoka. She would be a good Master, maybe even better than Anakin. After the meeting, Lexa had gone to her quarters to change while Ahsoka and Anakin talked.

"So, a knight, hey, Snips?" he teased with her old nickname.

"Yeah, Skyguy, it's pretty cool. Having a Padawan will be awesome".

"You'll be a good Master. She already looks up to you".

"Does she? Wow, it took me a few days to start listening to you".

"It took a lot longer than a few days, Ahsoka".

They laughed, and Ahsoka excused herself to go see Lux. She stopped in and told Lexa first, before heading over to his new apartment.

* * *

"Lux?" Ahsoka knocked on the door of the apartment, calling out his name.

The door opened immediately and Lux embraced her. She huigged back, smiling from ear to ear.

"So, I take it you've been reinstated?" he asked, laughing.

"Is it that obvious?" They both laughed, and she went inside. They both sat down.

"It's even better than that, Lux. They made me a Jedi Knight. And assigned Lexa as my Padawan Learner!"

"That's amazing! You'll be a great teacher!" Lux gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she smiled at him. Then she moved closer and he put his arm around her. Then their lips met. This was what she wanted, what she needed. It felt so right, and she knew that, maybe, everything would be alright in the end.

* * *

**The End! The curtain closes and it's all happily ever after for the time being. Of course, no one knows for certain, though. The end of the clone wars draws near, and everyone knows what Anakin will do, unfortunately.  
**

**So, my series is over! Thank you for reading and reviewing and sticking to the end! A lot of you have been reading for a year or two! It's really awesome to have awesomepic readers like you! Peace out, my crazy ninja peeps!**

**-GraceForever  
**


End file.
